Yugi and Yami react to-
by rosepetels
Summary: Yami and Yugi will react to many things like videos,shows,games and more and me as your host. RATED M FOR YAMI MOUTH AND PUZZLESHIPPING.
1. Chapter 1

YAMI AND YUGI REACT TO 2 GIRLS 1 CUP.

/thoughts/

**ME:Hey Yami, yugi.**

**YAMI AND YUGI:Yeah.**

**ME:I found this really funny video called 2 girls 1 cup.**

**YAMI:What's it about?**

**ME:Just 2 girls and a cup./This is so gonna be funny/**

**YUGI:Well I'll watch it.**

**YAMI:If yugi's gonna watch it i'll watch.**

**ME:GREAT./I'm gonna need the camara for this/**

**ME:Hold on for a sec let me get the video ready.**

**YAMI AND YUGI:Okay.**

**ME:Yugi can you give me my camara?**

**YUGI:Sure.*Finds my camara and gives it to me"**

**ME:Thanks.**

**YAMI:Is the video ready.**

**ME:Yep.*Sets camara on the desk***

**YAMI:Why are you turning on the camara?**

**ME:*Turns on camara*/I need to get out if the room/Enjoy the video I have to call a friend.*Walks out of the room***

**YAMI:Are you sure about this yugi.**

**ME:Rosepetels is nice yami she only lets us see funny videos.**

**ME:*Walks in with choclate ice cream*Here Yami I got you some ice cream Yugi alreadt ate half of the box of ice cream.**

**YUGI:I WAS HUNGRY.**

**ME:Whatever let me know when you guys are done with the video./Poor unfortunate souls/*Walks out***

**YAMI:Ready.*Eating the ice cream***

**YUGI:Yep.*Cilcks play*.**

**Video starts.**

**YAMI:There lesbins.**

**YUGI:Why would Rose let us watch this.**

**YAMI:I do-WHAT THE HELL.**

**YUGI:OH MY- IS SHE - OH MY GOSH.**

**YAMI:*SPITS ICE CREAM OUT OF HIS MOUTH*BAD TIME TO EAT-OH MY RA WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING.**

**YUGI:THAT GIRL POO- OH MY- TURN IT OFF AH MY EYES.**

**YAMI:KIL ME KILL ME KILL ME.**

***Video ends***

**YAMI:Oh my ra i'm never eating chocolate ice cream again.**

**YUGI:My virgin eyes oh my gosh thats was-was-I have no words.**

**YAMI:Oh ra I'm scared of the internet now oh ra why why why.**

**ME:*Walks in*Hey guys how was the video.**

**YAMI:My eyes what can be seen can not be unseen.**

**YUGI:My eyes why Rose.**

**ME:For are readers.**

**YAMI*GRABS AK-47*YOU'LL PAY.**

**ME:OH CRAP.**

Hope you enjoyed are frist chapter of yugi and yami react to.

Now i'm leting you guys choose next on what they should react to next i'm only giving you 2 choses.

Will it be -SLENDER-OR-MY LITTLE PONY FIRENDSHIP IS MAGIC-.

Which ever gets the most votes will be the next reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

ME:Well I only got 1 vote but here My little pony.

**YAMI:ROSE I HATE THE SHOW.**

**ME:TO BAD YOUR WATCHING IT.**

**YAMI:WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?**

**YUGI:Yami come on it's not bad.**

**YAMI:Did you ever watch it?**

**YUGI:Joey's a brony**(A/N I GET THE FEELING HE'S A BRONY.)** and he says it's not bad.**

**YAMI:Fine,I'll watch it.**

**ME:Awesome i'm gonna get the popcorn.*LEAVES FOR POPCORN***

**YAMI:I can't belive were going to watch my little pony friendship is magic.**

**YUGI:Joey's a brony and you don't complain.**

**YAMI:He's my friend I'll appect him.**

**ME:I'm back with popcorn now were going to watch the frist 2 epsoides and then were watching my facorite epsoide.**

**YAMI:Great 3 and a half hours of evil.**

**YUGI:I'll put in the dvd.**

**ME:Thanks Yugi.**

***PRESS PLAYS FOR EPSOIDE 1***

**YAMI:Once a upon a time.**

**YUGI:The art style so far is pretty.**

**ME:I know right.**

**YAMI:Ra is suppose to rise the sun not a pony.**

**YUGI:Yami this is a show.**

**ME:And I find cool how 1 pony can rise the moon and the sun.**

**YAMI:And here we go Yugi's turning into a brony.**

**YUGI:I kinda feel bad for the younger sister.**

**ME:Me to.**

**YAMI:Wait a sec nightmare moon.**

**YUGI:Aw,poor thing.**

**ME:Wow only a few seconds of the show and your a brony.**

**YAMI:I will addmint Yugi's right the stlye is kinda pretty.**

**YUGI:To be honest when she said elements of haromy all I could think were the millum items.**

**ME:Same here.**

**YAMI:Yeah kinda.**

**YUGI:Wait so she sent her sister to the moon now thats sad.**

**ME:Yeah.**

**YAMI:It's harsh.**

**YAMI:Who's that.**

**ME:Thats Twilight sparkle.**

**YUGI:She sounds familer.**

**ME:The voice actress is Tara strong Tara does Raven from teen titans and Loily pop chainsaw and Tara does other voices to.**

**YAMI:The drangon's name is Spike.**

**YUGI:So cute.**

**ME:I know right.**

**YAMI:Kurpioho more cute.**

***A FEW MINTUES LATER.***

**YAMI:Okay,frist a purple pony and now...that pink pony just gasp and left.**

**ME:Thats pinkie PIE.**

**YUGI:I'm guessing thats her name the pink one.**

**ME:Yep.**

**YAMI:A farm that looks and has apples all over.**

**ME:Applejack's house.**

**YUGI:How long have you watch this show.**

**ME:2 years ago from the very frist epsiode.**

**YAMI:A pony wearing a hat thats kinda cute.**

**YUGI AND ME:Are you becominga BRONY?**

**YAMI:WHAT...WELLL...MAybe.**

**YAMI:Thats the apple family holy Ra.**

**ME:That was my very reaction.**

**YUGI:Wow.**

***A FEW MINTUES LATER.***

**YUGI:Who else is hungry for Apple pie,Carmel apples and just plane apple.**

**ME:I'll get some apples.**

**YAMI:Thanks.**

**ME:*GETS APPLES AND GIVE THEM TO YUGI AND YAMI***

**YUGI:Thanks.**

**YAMI:So is that pony named rainbow dash.**

**ME:Yep.**

**YAMI:Is it because of her hair.**

**ME:Yeah I think.**

**YUGI:She looks cute.**

**YAMI:A pony can not clear the clouds in 10 secands.**

**ME:Just watch.**

**YAMI:*WATCHING RAINBOW DASH*Wow she did clear them in 10 secands.**

**YAMI:But who are techally the wonderbolts.**

**ME:Rainbow dash says there tthe best flyers better then her.**

**YUGI:I'm guessing she's better then all of them right.**

**ME:YEP.**

***A FEW MINTUES LATER***

**YAMI:SO thats Rarity right.**

**ME:Yep.**

**YUGI:She looks so cute.**

**ME:Everypony is cute in this show.**

**YAMI:I like rarity's outfits there kinda pretty.**

**ME:Sometimes I wish Rarity was real so she can make me a dress but that sounds selshesh of me.**

**YAMI:Yeah and you are.**

**ME:Don't make me you watch that 2 girls and 1 cup video.**

**YAMI:NO RA NO RA PLEASE NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

(A/N idea from the office.)

**YUGI:Who's that?**

**ME:Fluttershy.**

**YUGI:She looks so cute.**

**YAMI:AW I guess she is kinda cute.**

**ME:HA YOU ARE BECOMING A BRONY.**

**YAMI:So what.**

**YUGI:Her sqeek is so cute.**

**YAMI:Yeah and whoa she just pushed Twilight to talk to Spike.**

***A FEW MINTUES LATER.***

**YAMI:If Pinkie pie throws parties like that can she plan my birthday party.**

**YUGI:Pinkie looks so cute.**

**YAMI:Pinkie just put hot sance on a cupcake and ate it...HOW IS SHE NOT ON FIRE.**

**ME:I know right.**

**YUGI:I must addemnt Twilight in this sence looks like she just had a hangover.**

**ME:My very reaction.**

***A FEW MINTUES LATER.***

**YUGI:So thats nightmare moon.**

**ME:Yep.**

**YAMI:WAIT TO BE CONTUIED I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.**

**ME:Chill out pharaoh i'm playing the next epsiode.**

***2 EPSOIDES LATER***

**YAMI:Wow not bad I must addent for a girl's show it's looks cool.**

**YUGI:Yeah.**

**ME:Glad you guys like i'm going up stairs to watch my little pony what about you two.**

**YAMI:I'm gonna stay down here and watch more.**

**YUGI:Same here.**

**ME:Okay then.**

ME:PHEW that was long any ways hope you guys enjoyed.

YOU VOTE.

JEFF THE KILLER OR SMOSH.

ME:Also whats your favorite pony and mlp epsoide my favorite episode is party of one and my favorite ponies are Rainbow dash,Pinkie pie and Luna.


End file.
